


Arranged with dragons

by summrgirl244



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Romance, chief hiccup, sorry i suck at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summrgirl244/pseuds/summrgirl244
Summary: You were happy with your life, the daughter of a leader of a great clan, and the only rider of a night fury ever known. That is till you found since you were a baby, you were to marry the son of another chief. Now he hast taken his place, you are to marry him. A whole new world of dragon riders open to you, but how can you make it all work out? Especially since he is in love with another girl?





	1. I am what?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first story on this website, hopefully it is good. I haven't written anything in a long long time. I wanna get back into it again and chose to start with this! Hope you all like it!

    "Now that was a ride!" I, stretching your arms above your head. Another day over and down with, and all with a good load of work. Turning, I pushed my (c/h) braid over one shoulder. "Now let's see...what did we get done?" I muse, smiling as a snort followed from someone else. Though soon as  I took a step away, a snout shoved itself into my back, pushing me forward. Laughing, I turn around to rub at the snout of my dragon. Not just any dragon, Starfang, my night fury. "Oh you don't think we got some work done today huh? Or is that you wanting a treat for flying around all day?" At the second question, Fire Star licked my fingers. With that I let out a mock moan and shake out my slimy fingers. "Did you really have to do that? Seriously?"

    We walked up the hill, waving at a few people as we passed. I was (y/n), daughter of Chief Meric. My father is a great leader, wise as the old ones, but as old. He can be funny at moments, but knows when it is time to work. We lived on an mountainous island, that would be constantly blanketed by either grass or snow. The weather was harsh, but we knew how it worked. Just as I reach the door, I hear my father, and my mother arguing inside. I freeze, and Fire Star nudges at my legs, wanting her treat. "Stop that, let me listen." I hiss at her before putting my ear against the door. 

   "Meric this is nonsense! Utter blasphemy! That pact you made with his father was long forgotten! The boy didn't even know till he became chief!" I could hear mother hissing, and something hitting wood, probably her favorite metal ladle, she was always swinging it around. "My dear even if Hiccup did not know about it, I must honor the agreement his father and I made. (y/n) is of age now. She will understand. I am sure of it..." My father trailed off as he looked up and met my (e/c) gaze, my hand resting against the now open door. "I'll understand what father?" My mother stood near the fireplace, and send the chief, my father a look that could freeze Valhalla over.

  "Oh and you didn't even mention it to her eh? It's her life!" She snapped at him, smacking at his fingers with the ladle. My father just moved his fingers, rolling his eyes at her threatening waving. Only I was scared of that object. My mother was a vast woman, the same hair color as mine but easier to braid and much stronger as well. Her amber eyes always scrutinizing something and making sure everything was as it should be and not out of place. MY father, was even bigger, with big meaty arms that could wield most weapons without giving out for hours, his hair black but streaks of grey were staring to appear in his bear. Soon my older brother Nuke would take his place as chief, and my father and mother would have more time to argue and make the village laugh. Many say I take after father, with his gentle ways but with a fierce grip. We did not back down from any threat, but always tried to find solutions to peace before war.

 "(y/n), sit down my dear." He motioned to the seat near him, and I step in, quickly sweeping up a fish to toss to Starfang before closing the door. Our home was like any other, it had a main room, where we had our food, accepted others to take to my father, the kitchen, and where we worked. My parents had their own room connected to it, while I slept above in an open area, with a window for Fire Star to come in. I swept a chair out, sitting down and looked up at father, who would now not meet my gaze. "Papa, what's the matter?" I asked him, and he took a deep breath. "Let me tell you a story, like I did when you were just a small thing. Once long ago, you were only a babe, there was a fellow chief who heard of you. This chief was a great friend of mine, I trusted him over all the others. His name was Stoic the Vast. He was wise, and lead his people with care. We both wanted to protect the future, the time where our children would lead...I already had your big brother, and you, my sweet (y/n)."

He reached to cup my cheek, and I could not help but lean into his large hand. He took a deep breath, mother resting a comforting hand on his shoulder now. "I had an heir, but not a bright and ready future for you. While Stoic...he wanted to make sure his son would never be alone. So we made a pact between the two of us. Once his son became chief, and you were of age, that you would wed. That way you would be protected." He quickly added, and my heart stopped. "Wed? You mean...I have to marry his son?" I gaped, trying to process these words. "How...How? Papa I never even met him! How is he already chief?! If he is around my age does he not have to wait a year or two more?!" Frantic for any way to get out of this, I searched for more reasons that this propsal he had agreed to could be delayed. "No...Stoic has passed on." At that, I looked at my father again, and saw the pain in his eyes. He lost a close friend...so soon. Mother wrapped her arms around him now, closing her eyes. "Your mother and I were like you and Hiccup now. Our marriage was decided by our fathers." He stood, taking mother's hand. "You must do this (y/n). Not just for yourself, but for your people. This would help with our trading, communications between the lands will be more important. Your brother needs an ally once he becomes the next chief till he can prove himself."

".....Papa...I..." I couldn't find the words to realiate, to show it wasn't right. How could I? This is an honor that any woman would sweep in to take. To become a chief's wife, to be a second eye and mouth to speak for the people. Being a daughter of a chief myself, I knew more than most did. My hands clenched at my sides, I slowly stood up as well, the warmth from the fire place seeping in to warm the cool dreaded feeling in me. "I agree to it Papa...but before I marry this...Hiccup. Let me go to his lands, get to know his people, get to know him. I ask for at least a week." Opening my eyes again, I met my father's gaze, and saw hope before a smile bloomed over his face. "Of course! Then it is decided, I will send word back to Berk and we will leave in two days time. Back your bags (y/n), this will be worth it in the end, you will see." He calls after me as I got up the stairs that led to my loft. I waved at him to show I heard him before closing my eyes and resting my head against the wall. "Arranged marriage, to Hiccup...Hiccup who?!" I hiss to myself, scoffing. Who would name their son Hiccup? It did not at all sound fierce. It sounded like a name for someone who would make mockery of his family name. Then again, I could not just judge my future husband just yet. I turn to see Starfang entering, shaking her sleek black wings before tucking them into her sides and making her way to me. "Well, we got a trip ahead of us...we are going to Berk." I whisper to her, resting a hand over her head before unbraiding my hair and making my way to my bed. I sit down to untie my boots lined with fur and take off my cuffs and leather vest. Underneath I wore a simple long blue tunic with brown leggings underneath. I lay down and felt Star Fang more than saw her jump to the beams above to where she slept. 

"So....ready to tackle this marriage thing with me?" I call playfully to her and hear her once again snort. "Oh so you want to stay here and be stuck with those Nightmare's chasing your tail?" Silence followed before I felt something hook around my ankle and pull me up. I laugh and look up at the upside down Starfang who's eyes were narrowed onto me, obviously not in the mood for my teasing of her "suitors". Many male dragons were chasing her about, surprisingly I guess her constant hissing and trying to bite them was seen as she wanted them. "Oh stop being such a baby, you don't have to marry one of them do you? Then again they won't take no for an answer. So are you coming or not?" Starfang just rolled those eyes of hers before setting me back down in my head and closing her eyes. "Night Starfang. We have some more work to do tomorrow...then it's off to Berk..."

"...You think he would like me? Ow! Hey no hitting!" 


	2. Fools rushing in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got an idea and wanted to use it for this chapter, hope its alright.

(y/n): your name

(e/c): your eye color

(h/c): hair color

**words: memories**

Chapter 2: Fools rushing in

 

   I sigh as I stare out at the water. "It would be a lot faster if we rode on Star Fang and your dragon." I mutter under my breath and I could hear my father chuckle to himself. "If we did that my dear, it would not be chief like now would it? Besides I don't think the dragons would enjoy carrying all our goods and clothes." As if to answer that my dragon smacked the back of my head with her tail. I hiss and rub at the back of my head before looking up to see she was resting on the mast. "It is not like you never met him, don't you remember when you were younger my dear? You came with me to another island? That was Berk." My eyes widened and I looked at him before moaning. "Oh no..."

* * *

 

 

**I was laughing as I raced after the other kids that I had found on this dreadful island. Papa said I needed to come with him, but as soon as I got off I raced off to find friends. My skinny legs were carrying me after the other girls when I heard a familiar call of my name. "(y/n)! Come here!" I flinch and turn to see my papa standing with a big man with a long red beard. Sighing, I turn and run back to him, my feet dragging. I wore a long red tunic that was held against my body by a leather belt. Black leggings were hastily tugged into brown furred lined boots. "(y/n) this is the chief. He was the one who invited us here."**

**"She is such a pretty lass, hello there (y/n). I am Stoic." He crouched down to my level and I backed up a little, looking at him from under my (h/c) bangs. "Thank you for inviting me Chief Stoic." I replied back respectfully, as my father had taught me since I was able to speak. A good chief's daughter always kept her manners and stood up straight. Never back down. "There is someone else you must meet...Hiccup." He turned, and behind him stood a boy. A really skinny boy.**

**My eyes narrowed on him and I tilted my head to the side. He was not much taller than I was. His dark hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes. His clothes were too big on him too. "You are really skinny." I told him with a cross of my arms. He bit his lower lip and ducked his head down as my father scolded me. "(y/n)! Apologize!"**

**"...Sorry." I mutter, and I hear him mumble back that he forgave me. "Now why don't you two go play now hm?" Both of our fathers pushed us forward towards each other. "Im....(y/n)."**

**"...you like books?"**

**That's how I spent most of my time when I was there. Not knowing the name of where I was or the boy who I was spending time of. I would hope his name was not Hiccup. It was a silly name. We read books, I watched him draw, and of course....we hid as our fathers fended off dragons.**

**"DRAGONS!!!" I heard someone yell and I sat up. The door to the room I was sharing with Hiccup slammed open and Stoic came in. "Children hurry now! It's not safe here." He told us, helping Hiccup and I quickly get into our jackets over our nightclothes and rushed us outside.**

**Just as we got out I tripped over something and fell. I look up and let out a cry as Stoic did not realize I was not following anymore. His son turned and his eyes widened before he raced back and took my hand into his. "Come on! We can make it!" With that we ran between the legs of adults, running for the forest.**

**There the other children were already hiding, but they all ignored him for some reason. "Hey....let's play a game!" I told them and a girl by the name I think was Astrid, glared at me. "Are you crazy?! Our parents are fighting dragons right now and you want to play a game?!" She asked, and stood up. "Well...what else can we do?" I shot back, putting my hands on my hips, glaring back at her.  
**

**"What type of Chief's daughter are you? We should be out with our parents! Putting out fires! Helping them!" She took a step closer, being at least a couple inches taller than me. "I'm five and so are most of the kids here! You wanna go put out fires and almost be turned into a dragon's snack? Go right ahead and-" Suddenly the Chief's son was standing between us and trying to calm us down. "Come on, no need to fight. Let's just wait okay? Come on (y/n), you wanna play? Let's play over here."**

**My eyes widened, that was the most words I heard out of him all at once.  I followed him over to a tree and we mapped out a new game, tossing a rock to each other and whenever it was not caught it was a point off. If you got it in their clothes than it was an extra point.**

**When we grew tired we slumped into each other, falling asleep. After that, I tried to include him in all the games I played, and followed him about.**

**Years past, and sometimes we would visit, but every time we did after that, he and I did not interact as much as we did then. The boy was trailing after the others, only wanting to be one of them. While I trailed after him, still wondering what his name was, and why he wanted nothing to do with me. Then, when I was eight, we stopped visiting Berk.**

* * *

     So...that boy back then, the Chief's son, that was Hiccup. "I wonder if he is still that skinny shrimp I remember him being. He did not have any interest in me." I hummed, before standing up straight again. I knew I changed since then. My hair much longer than it was back then, and I kept it held back with a circlet, but decided to let it hang free today around my shoulders. Wearing a brown armored leather vest with a hood. I wore a red tunic under it with orange around the the sleeves and the hem. Black leggings with brown boots. "Well...are we close at least?" I asked my father, turning to him.

    Father just laughed and looked over a map. "Why don't you take Star Fang and see?"He shot back and I smiled. Yes! Finally! I shot over to him to kiss him on the cheek before whistling for my dragon. I race to the side and jumped over the side, just in time to land on my saddle on her back. She was ready to go as I was.

We swept up into the sky, the cool air rushing past us as we flew. I let out a laugh as we sped through clouds, closing my eyes. It felt so good. I put my hands up, feeling them sweep through the clouds as we flew past. 

    I opened my eyes after, just to have my mouth drop open at what I saw. "Star Fang look! Isn't that...another night fury?!" I hiss to her, and my dragon looked up just to stop moving and hover in the air. It was really a nightfury! Wait...but someone was on his back! His tail too...it was missing a part of it and had something red replacing it. The rider turns and seems just as shocked as we were. Wait...a dragon rider! I did not know who he was. "Star Fang go!" With that we sweep down quickly, diving down low.

"We need to-oh come on!" I glanced over my shoulder to see we were being followed by the stranger. That was not a good sign! He might be after my dragon now! There were not many dragon riders, and half the time they wanted the dragons to trade. I don't think so! "Come on, let's lose them!" Star Fang sped up, dodging around pillars of rocks and sweeping up and down between clouds trying to lose them. This went on for a couple of minutes when I turned to see he was gone. 

    "Good job girl, we lost-ah!" Once again we stopped, this time because the dragon and his rider were right in front of us. Just as we get ready to turn to fly away the stranger held up his hands. "No wait! I am not going to hurt you..or your dragon. I just want to talk!" He quickly called out, and I froze. My eyes narrowing as I put my hands on my waist. "That's what they all say, then what happens? I get stuck on a boat with dragon hunters!" I shot back, and study him. He had a leather helmet on, I could not see his face, but I could see his eyes. They were such a vivid shade of green, yet...look familar....

    "Trust me I am not after your dragon. I just want to know where you found her. I mean, I thought that Toothless was the only night fury left." He replied and motioned toward Star Fang and I. "Well then, take off your helmet! I can't understand you and not in the mood to deal with this alright? I am being married off to a boy I haven't met in years, didn't even want anything to do with me and heck probably still feels that way! I'll be forced to marry him and live and give him advice like a nagging wife since he will probably not want to hear it and cook and clean and fight whenever and...wait why am I tell you all of this?!" I turn back to look at him as he blinked in confusion before chuckling. "Wait...you're (y/n)?" I blinked at him before sighing. "How do you know my name?"  
    

      The stranger scratched at his helmet before taking it off. "I should've recognized the way you talked, and put your hands on your hips. You are still as stubborn as we were when we were six." My eyes widened as I saw his face. He was handsome. He had brown hair, some of it braided while the rest ended at the nape of his neck. He had a bit of a stubble around on his cheeks, and his eyes truly were bright green. "Wait...is it you? The...the chief's son?"

   "I would prefer if you called me Hiccup, welcome back to Berk (y/n). It's been too long. We got a lot to talk about. More than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh it wasn't as good as I thought, i hope it is alright for you all. If you want any scenarios just message it to me and I'll use it ok?


End file.
